The supernaturalist 2
by lilfoi
Summary: Two months after the death of Stefan Bashkir, The Supernaturalists are at a stand still in their life, that is until a mysterious girl appears in need of their special talents. A new adventure has arised for the supernaturalist and it will explain it all.
1. Chapter 1: The parasite killer

Chapter One: The Parasite Killer

Satellite City 7:32 pm, the sky was a pretty blue this summer night, a color that was rarely the color of the sky. Pollution wreaked havoc on the color of the earthly sky. Nowadays Satellite City seemed to be red, green, or yellow. For the citizens of Satellite city blue seemed to represent hope. Hope that the world's condition would change for the better. Today Satellite City was filled with all types of discounts; everything from cars to office supplies was half to seventy-percent off. Mona Vasquez had taken this time to go shopping for the group. These days the supernaturalists really didn't have their work cut out for them. It had been over 2 months since Stephen's death and no one had heard anything from Ellen Faustino. These days she just seemed not to exist, literally. She was never on the news after the Myishi satellite incident, her name was no longer on any security system including the nation's populational database (which Ditto had so expertly hacked.) The supernaturalists took her for dead and she didn't seem that much of a threat now anyway. With her out of the picture the team had used this opportunity to get themselves jobs. All except for Cosmo who had taken the opportunity to actually attend school and catch up on all the missed years of education at Clarissa Frayne. It had been awkward but slowly they were adjusting to civilian life, Ditto was a certified doctor and Mona had become a technician and now fixed cars (with the occasional mods here and there) so far everything had been going quite good. Mona had managed to drag Cosmo along on this little shopping spree of hers. Well not necessarily dragging, nowadays it seemed Cosmo was more reluctant to come with Mona and he had developed a liking to her. This shopping spree wasn't their first outing together, nor was it unusual for them to be out like this, they usually stayed out late together at night, to which Ditto would poke fun at them or say comments such as "Woo I guess these eyes spot more than parasites huh? I see love." The comments were a bit embarrassing, but they were two and he was one so in the end they always won. Mona had used the discounts to her advantage today. She planned in getting some new parts for the Pig Mobile so that she could mod it to her liking. Since the Auto-repair and parts shop was having a seventy-five percent off sale and she had a fifteen percent employees discount she knew what she wanted would be only a fraction of the price. Cosmo had thought the Amusement park would be a much better idea but Mona argued that if the time came again the pig mobile wouldn't be too good as a get away vehicle, Cosmo agreed but didn't care. Then Mona told him her feelings would be hurt so he reluctantly said yes. Now here they were at the Auto-repair parts shop.

"Thank you so much for coming with me Cosmo" Mona said giving Cosmo giving a somewhat sarcastic look, knowing the he didn't want to come anyway. "Sorry if I troubled you"

"Oh no it's ok Mona" Cosmo replied both of them knowing he was lying, "it's no trouble at all, and besides…" he paused "I like spending time with you." He hoped it sounded as lovely as he wanted it to sound. "Thanks, Cosmo" Mona said "I enjoy your company as well." They looked at each other for a second and Cosmo wanted to just observe her for a while but Mona was busy and decided to continue shopping. "Come Cosmo" she said "I'll show you how to pick out a good engine" It wasn't quite what Cosmo had in mind but it was better than not spending anytime at all with Mona. They waltzed over to a section with engines on display behind plexiglass. "What's important to look for is the engine's electrical output power…" Mona started but Cosmo really wasn't that interested, he looked around for something more interesting but this was Mona's domain, if it wasn't car related then it wouldn't be here.

Cosmo glanced outside to see a rose dealer selling roses to young couples. Cosmo slowly slipped away from Mona. She was so wrapped up in the engines she barely noticed him go. Cosmo didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Cosmo fished in his pocket to find 5 Dinars of the 50 Dinar allowance Mona and Ditto paid him each week. A single rose was 2 Dinars so Cosmo bought just a single rose and looked back in the store to see Mona was just about to look up for him, quickly he ran inside and pretended like he'd paid attention; she'd already bought a few parts and Cosmo had to hold them. The parts were locked in a safety, shock resistant box to prevent damage. Then they were off.

Cosmo was busy trying to think of some way to present the rose to her, but even still at this point Cosmo was a bit shy about his feelings towards Mona, he didn't understand why he couldn't just give her the damned flower. What made it so hard?

Just at that instant something amazingly fast came and tripped Mona. Cosmo caught her quickly in her arms, and all she could do was stare blankly with her flushed face into his eyes, Cosmo used this opportunity to give her the rose. "¡Oh _mi hermoso_!" "oh my handsome" Mona yelled excitedly as the parts landed unharmed on the ground and Mona rewarded Cosmo with a kiss. Cosmo, felt the familiar feeling of her lips on his, but nowadays it seemed like they kissed just to pay each other back. Cosmo didn't know quite what had knocked her over. Speeding wildlife, the wind, a stray plasma shot? He didn't know but whatever it was he thanked it, however later on he was going to learn to hate it.

Ditto stood silently in front of Stefan's grave, a single white rose as in his hand. "Amazing" he said "you were always there talking to your mom now here I am for you." Ditto was thinking of the good times and bad times he had, had with the tall Russian boy and his overall bravery. "You were a good leader" he concluded. Leader, Ditto thought, who was going to be the leader now? Ditto had never really thought about it before but now that he noticed there was no one with the position of leader anymore. Between all of the doctoring and of course the pazzas it hadn't really been the first thing on Dittos mind. It also hadn't really been necessary either. The supernaturalists were no longer a crime fighting group, now they were just…regular humans. Ditto wasn't quite sure he wanted to be just a normal human although slowly he could feel himself becoming more like a normal civilian, but Ditto liked living life on the edge, the feeling that his life could end tomorrow, but now he found himself saving people from the very thing he enjoyed. He hadn't completely ignored the fact that someone would have to become leader soon he just wasn't sure he completely wanted it to happen. One Stefan had died only last month, and it felt mean and outlandish to just replace him now. Two he couldn't get over the fact that Cosmo was probably the most likely candidate for leader. He was a quick and inquisitive leader, on nights where he finished his homework early he often learned a little about the medical field from Ditto, more often than not he was with Mona, usually flirting but still slowly learning the marvels of automotive technology. He also attended school so his studies continued to expand; he was perhaps the smartest one of them all. If no person was more fit for leader it was Cosmo. Ditto was just wondering, was Cosmo mentally ready for that type of responsibility? And what was to become of him and Mona? Could he let them just develop a relationship and have Cosmo still be leader, her life would be at risk for sure. _Whatever_ Ditto thought _it's not that important now, let the kids enjoy their innocence. _He then placed the white rose on Stefan's grave, "you wanted him to take your place didn't you?" he said. Then Ditto left to go heat up a pazza then for some reason he felt like he needed to ease someone's pain, but the feeling passed and he went inside.

After the flower incident Mona decided to make the rest of the day an official date, besides in Satellite City blue was the color of love. It wasn't really a date Mona had never quite said it was, they were just spending time together but to Cosmo it felt like it. They went to the Amusement park for an hour Cosmo brought Mona cotton candy or to some degree what it was in satellite city. The "cotton candy" was actually small dots that "inflated" to cotton candy once exposed to the air; it saved a lot more space and of course had a longer expiration date. It was about 8:45 now and they decided to walk back home to Abracadabra Street, Mona suggested that they take the more scenic path through the park it was shorter anyway.

"Cosmo, it was so much fun today" Mona said, pretty eyes looking at Cosmo. "You're a pretty cool guy." It made Cosmo feel great. "You're a fast learner too! Your teacher told Ditto you're being skipped up a grade or two so you'll be in 9th grade, the grade you actually belong in." Cosmo felt a familiar feeling again. It was the same feeling he got every time Mona complimented him or kissed him, or when Ditto said the word love to describe them. Did he love her? Could he honestly say he did? They only knew each other for a few months but with the events passed it seemed like so long.

Mona could see Cosmo was thinking hard. "What's wrong?" she asked casually. Cosmo himself didn't quite know, but still he wanted to know…how she felt. He quickly drew a simple conclusion, that he did if not loved like her. Shyly and stagnantly he grabbed Mona by the waist. "Mona" Cosmo said "there's something I need to tell you."

All Mona could give was a head nod. "I think that I lo…" he moved his lips closer to hers and the robotix plate on his head began to itch. "I lo…" suddenly an earsplitting scream was heard and all the couples turned their heads. By a tree there was a young girl of age about twelve or thirteen and she was waving her hands frantically at the air, for a moment everyone paid attention but then just assumed she was crazy and continued what they were doing. Cosmo however thought he saw something, yes, it was faint but it was definitely there a blue blur, that was not in motion was attacking the girl. "Mona, do you see what I see?" Cosmo asked. "I think I do she replied." Cosmo quickly drew his lightning rod which he kept with him at all times. "Careful Cosmo" Mona warned, but Cosmo didn't seem to hear her, safety was not an issue here. Cosmo ran towards the girl, the blue blur slowly moved towards her body, and touched her. The girl started having some sort of a seizure, or convulsion, whatever it was it was out of the ordinary, she could not scream but it was obvious that she was in massive pain. Suddenly an Un-spec 4 appeared. The tem had once called them Parasites because they had believed that they sucked the life from people but they were merely pain relievers, the Advil of the future. The Parasite touched the girl's head and the golden juice of pain started to fill it's body, her face looked more rested but she was still in trouble. Suddenly the blue blur touched the parasite; it turned a dying Gray and disappeared. Cosmo was stunned, the blue blur had fed the Parasite Dirty Energy and killed it! Now Cosmo had no regrets he shot six wild shots straight into the blue blur, it was stunned and ran away. Cosmo, was still in shock. That thing had just killed a parasite? What was it? And where did it come from, but most importantly why was it so hard to see? "Oh" the girl moaned. All these questions would have to be answered late before this girl died, it was apparent she needed immediate medical attention.

Ditto was surprised at what he found after eating his pazza. It was what had happened to Stefan's grave. The picture of him, which was hand carved by Cosmo and the words on his Tombstone had disappeared. It was completely blank nothing was there. Suddenly, words started to appear on the tomb stone. _Here lied Stefan Bashkir_ Ditto was scared out of his mind but that didn't stop him from getting a shovel and trying to dig up Stefan's body. He never found his body, it was gone and below a hole that seemed to go on, forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The spot of something new

The Supernaturalists 2 Chapter 2: The spot of something new

Chapter 2: The spot of something new

Gabby awoke to a new household and a new smell and surrounding. She felt no pain and no injuries. The smell she smelt was tempting and definitely fast food, it was the smell of pazzas cooking in a 70-bit digital heat oven. Smelling this she quickly tried to get out of bed, she was so hungry now that any kind of food would do but a pazza wasn't just any kind of food. She quickly started to get up from bed when a pain shook her body, the pain was so traumatic it was almost deadly; she could feel every part of her body cringing as if it was trying to get away from itself. The pain was so immense she found herself unable to move a single part o her body for around five minutes. The pain would have lasted longer if not for the multiple sedative pads that were strapped on different parts of her body, checking again Gabby noticed she was hooked up to a medical table all with different types of equipment and one of the liquids that she could recognize from her multiple times in the hospital, anesthesia, it was apparent that she would be going to sleep very soon. _Oh well_ she concluded. Slowly but surely Gabby began to turn her head to her left of the bed. Each slight movement was torture. In her mind she was hoping for a scenic view, perhaps she had escaped Satellite City but no one ever escaped the "Big Pig" she was greeted with a large Pig Iron door. The door was not completely bare however. On the wall was a single mirror. She was thankful to be able to see her reflection. Luckily she didn't look as bad as she felt, as a matter a fact she didn't look bad at all, literally she was one hundred percent unharmed. This surprised her a lot. Didn't she just nearly die? Wasn't she unable to move her body? What were the effects of her attack then? She could see nothing wrong with her, she was still the same "street beauty" everyone knew her as; blond long hair, a slender and delicate young face with gray eyes fierce like the color of the moon. In all the study of her body she did notice something at first she thought it was minor, it was simply that her body looked taller. But then she looked at her self really long and noticed just what had happened, her breast were larger and fuller, her hair was longer than it had been before, her face more adult like and other features of her were simply heightened. She understood now she had aged, by 2 years or so she looked to be about 16 and she knew that she was only of 14 years of age. She finally understood it was that thing that had done this to her, that blue creature with the big eyes four arms and three fingers on each hand. It had drained the life out of her. She started to feel woozy. What was that creature? How could it do this, what was going on? Before any of these questions could be answered Gabby was forced into a sound sleep until further notice.

While Gabby was wrestling with the impossibility of her appearance (and sleep) the Supernaturalist had a more serious problem on their hands. They were all sitting at the kitchen table. A few major questions were going to be answered in the best they could tonight. What happened to Stefan's body? What attacked the new kid and why did they have problems seeing it? And finally was the new kid a spotter, and if so why could she see what they, spotters could not? Still minor questions lied on the supernaturalists minds such as _what did Mona think of Cosmo now? Did Cosmo honestly mean to say what I thought he was going to say to me today? _And finally, _When will this beer stop tasting so good?_ Of course the more important question were to be answered first and the one on top of both the priority and emotions list was perhaps the most important, what had happened to Stefan's body? When the topic was aroused Mona's face instantly changed from seriousness to concern but no tears she was beyond that a while ago. "It was enough to lose his life his presence his persistence and his talent as leader but to also lose his body? That was the only thing we had left of him." Now she was upset Cosmo could tell simply by her face, the once beautiful calm Spanish girl was now enraged. "This is ridiculous" she said slamming her fist on the table "how could you let this happen Ditto?" Cosmo knew Mona really hadn't thought about what she said as a matter a fact Mona herself knew it wasn't his fault but in her rage it had just seemed to slip out. It was obvious now ditto was going to be upset.

"My fault?" Ditto asked "oh now of a sudden this is all **my** fault? How the hell did you come to that conclusion? You and Cosmo are just as much to blame. If you two hadn't been on your little date you could have saved him too."

"¡Estupido!" Mona yelled "it wasn't a date Ditto!"

"It wasn't a date Ditto." Ditto mocked sounding almost exactly like Mona. The DNA tattoo on Mona's forehead cringed. "Damned Bartolli Baby…"

"OK!" Cosmo yelled "stop the bickering!"

Immediately all attention was turned to Cosmo, except that of Gabby who was soundly asleep. Cosmo could see the pain and hurt in their eyes this was a rough topic to touch like tampering with burnt skin. Cosmo thought to himself _try to be more like Stefan, think what would Stefan do?_ He remembered the time Mona and Ditto had, had the parasite argument. "Apologize" he said, a simple conclusion.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Now" Cosmo started trying to sound like Stefan "I believe it is more important to concentrate on the cause of Stefan's death it is obvious that this is no one's fault." Now the matter seemed almost finished. "Ok, Ditto please share with Mona the logical conclusion we came up with."

Ditto still a bit upset pulled out the newest UMPC. The quality was stunning. "Ok" Ditto said "apparently there's a reason Stefan got this place for so cheap. Directly under this house there is a small fault line, the crafters built a few supports which will last us several more years, **but** we buried Stefan over a thin layer of earth it was only a mater a time until something like that happened."

"Thanks Ditto now…" Cosmo started "but that still doesn't explain this" Ditto cut him off placing the tombstone on the table. People still used tombstones in the future it just seemed to cultural to use something else. On the tombstone read the eerie words _Here lied Stefan Bashkir. _Mona seemed somewhat frightened that or disturbed. "I more accurately conclude that this was the work of the ghost of Stefan Bashkir."

"That's illogical" Cosmo said thinking back to his education in school. "Hah" Ditto laughed "just as logical as spotters right? They don't teach you about parasites in school do they kid?" Ditto did have a point there but still something in Cosmo seemed to speak out against it, it just didn't seem right. "I guess only time will tell" Cosmo concluded. The other two questions were still left out there as well.

"You think the new kid's a spotter?" Mona asked. "It's possible" Cosmo said "but I don't think she sees what we see. Something else hurt her I think, something. I couldn't see it clearly and after a while I couldn't see it at all I just shot at where I thought it was, luckily I hit it."

"Damn it" Ditto swore, "we got nothing accomplished today all we got to do was describe our differences and in the end it only hurt us." Mona looked hurt, under the table Cosmo felt her grab his hand.

"I just wish though" Cosmo said "that we could know what that kid saw, what attacked her?" All of a sudden his answer was met with a pained voice, it was low and hoarse like a torture patient.

"Big ugly blue monster, goldenly drunk off of life-force" Gabby could barely speak "then, then they were" Cosmo stuttered "parasites."


	3. Chapter 3: God Don't play with dice

The Supernaturalist Chapter 3: God don't play with dice

Ditto stared non-chalantly at the girl who was now at the door way to the steps. He was stunned by her appearance but more importantly, he was wondering how she was still standing. "How the hell did you get out of bed?" Ditto asked perplexed.

The girl stared fearfully at the Supernaturalist, her whole body was racking with pain, she tried to hold her aching body but every part of her was screaming out to be held, to stop the hurt, she had no control, she was on the brink of collapsing from a mixture of pain and sedatives. "You-woke me" she muttered in a sweet yet pained tone.

Her body decided then and there that the pain was too much, her muscles experienced a physical breakdown and she fell to the ground giving in to the pain. "Ditto!" Cosmo yelled

"I got it" the Bartoli baby replied. Quickly he jumped to his feet, took off his leather gloves and laid his hands on her forehead. The pain dissolved from her body her face returning to a less pained state. Ditto felt the energy pulsing around his fingers. He hopped back a little to give the girl some space.

The girl looked up, taking a deep breath. She was trying to say something possibly, her eyes still wild with shock and fear. The girl attempted to stand again but finally fell victim to the sedatives and lie on the floor sleeping.

"It's amazing to think that she could fight all those sedatives for so long" Ditto said checking the girls temperature, brain wave status and heart rate with one of Satellite City's products that wasn't actually junk, the BFS or Body Functions Strip, it was designed to work as a device to immediately display the condition of the more vital parts of the body during warfare. It took seconds to work and doctors had taken light of its usefulness. Her temperature read 98.7, her brain pattern; active, heart rate; normal, she was going to be fine. Slowly Ditto made his way back to the table, sat down and sipped his beer.

"Is it really ok to just leave her there like that?" Cosmo asked perplexed at the nature of the situation.

"Moving her at this point could put her into serious shock, it's an…unwanted side effect of the newer standard issue sedatives. Cosmo looked intensely at the girl's now resting and peaceful face, stumped at the events just taking place.

"She's one big mystery to us now, we'll check on her when she wakes up."

Cosmo sighed and put his hand (the one not holding Mona's hand) to his face.

"I forgot what we were arguing about…" Cosmo mumbled aloud

"¿A quién le importa? Who cares?" Mona said. It was apparent that she wasn't the only one who had, had enough fighting for the night. She released Cosmo's hand from her grip and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go do some work on the Pig Mobile; you giving me a hand or not _mi vida_?" "Uh sure…" Cosmo said getting up to follow Mona to the elevator which led to the garage.

"You two better not be engaging in any teen passion while you're down there" Dito joked taking another sip of his beer.

"Shut up, Ditto" Mona said pressing the button to close the elevator door.

"Look after the girl" Cosmo said giving Ditto a nod.

"Who died and made you Stefan?" Ditto asked putting his beer down on the table.

"Please, Ditto" Cosmo pleaded as the elevator slowly descended to garage level.

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry I got it" Ditto finally agreed. Cosmo acknowledged his request with a nod as he disappeared from Ditto's view. Ditto turned to look at the girl now sleeping peacefully on the floor, as Cosmo and Mona's elevator continued its descent.

"Kids" he remarked taking the final sip of his beer.


	4. Chapter 4: Memoirs of an exSweetheart

The Supernaturalists Chapter 4: Memoirs of an ex-Sweetheart

The garage was no mechanics dream as Jean-Pierre's pad was, but Mona made her home evident that she was once a sweet heart. The garage walls were lined with car parts, of them. It wasn't exactly a mechanic's fantasy but it was enough to fix a car if not do a decent mod.

The Pig Moblie was parked about 20 feet away from the entrance of the garage, in the space between, there was some oil, petroleum, paint cans and four of their newest findings, four non-functional Myishi X-42 motor bikes. Cosmo couldn't help stare with admiration as he always did whenever he saw the black and green painted bikes.

"You mind pressing that button on the wall for me Cosmo?" Mona asked pointing to a green button near her work bench

"Sure" Cosmo replied hitting the green button.

Suddenly the parts wall flipped around to reveal a host of illegal parts. A pair of mechanical arms descending from the ceiling inserting themselves into all manner of holes and ports on the motorcycles, instantly the devices came to life, their holographic screens floating just inches above the motorcycles windshields.

"When do we actually get to use these?" Cosmo asked running his hand along the motorcycle's frame.

"When we can test them for safety purposes" Mona remarked nonchalantly "their only prototypes, supposed to have a max speed of 310 mph, that's not a speed you can gamble with."

Mona got on her mechanics scooter and slid under the pig mobile, quickly she began disassembling and putting things together in ways that Cosmo couldn't see. Cosmo watched as Mona vigorously attempted to do any mod she could to the pig mobile. That was when Cosmo realized she wasn't adding any new parts, she was simply un-attaching things. He had something he wanted to say but he wasn't sure he could say it, and what about her feelings? Before Cosmo had anymore time to think about it, his body was reacting almost as if on it's own.

Cosmo grabbed the scooter and pulled Mona out from out under scooter.

"Cosmo what are you…"

"You're not down here to fix the car Mona" Cosmo said almost seriously

"Cosmo what do you mea…"

"Well I mea…"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Say it!"

"You're down here because you're upset"

An air of deadly silence filled the room, Cosmo wasn't sure if he should have even spoken. Mona sat upright on her scooter and looked at him. "How'd you know?"

"You always come down to the garage when you're upset" Cosmo shrugged "you didn't think I'd notice? Plus..." Cosmo said pointing to the parts they had brought earlier "you didn't even open those."

Mona sighed and lay back down on the board. "It's true, I guess I'm still a Sweetheart on the inside, I live for mechanics, it calms me." Cosmo tried to sympathize but it was hard, in the end all Cosmo had ever really known was his life at Clarissa Frayne, the most he could sympathize with was a lab rat.

"It's Stefan isn't it?" Cosmo asked, "you're upset because we don't have his body anymore."

"Well duh of course _mi lindo_, Stefan was the best thing that I ever had going for me for a long time, he set me free from a life I had given myself."

"But that's no reason to get upset with Ditto."

"Don't you think I know that Cosmo?" Mona asked "maybe there was another reason."

Cosmo stared hard into nothingness, failing to understand what she was getting at.

"What do you mean Mona?" Cosmo asked

Mona sighed, suddenly her eyes were heavy, Cosmo didn't need a sixth sense to tell that whatever was coming next would have some sort of effect on him.

"Cosmo how much did Stefan tell you about the past? What the supernaturalist were before you came along?"

Cosmo opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. Come to think of it, Stefan hadn't mentioned much about what the Supernaturalist used to be like, Cosmo took it upon himself to think that it was because he always looked forward, never back, but what if there was another reason? What if he had been ashamed of it?

"Abracadabra Street is the place where miracles come true Cosmo, it's where we found this house for next to nothing, where we'd hide from the lawyers, even the place where your little miracle surgery was performed; but Abracadabra Street was so much more than that for Stefan and I. It was the place where we made our miracle together."

"I don't think I'll ever understand what made him talk to me that day, but everyday I thank god for it. I used to walk past this little house on Abracadabra Street everyday after I joined the Sweethearts. It wasn't long before they decided to start putting the new houses up, and it was even shorter until people started moving in. That was when they moved in; Stefan and Ditto that is. I remember being so drawn to him despite the age difference between us. I think on the inside, Stefan wanted to continue being a normal kid for a little while longer, it's what his mom would have wanted. I would always come to Abracadabra Street to get illegal car parts, there was a vendor not to far from here that would sell them, but he's got an auto-mechanic's dream pad now."

Cosmo had a realization, "you mean Jean-Pierre?"

Mona nodded, "he lived on Abracadabra Street for a while until he relocated to be closer to the gangs. Stefan would always see me carrying all manner of Jean-Pierre's parts, usually he would just say hello to me as he worked on things outside of the house, but soon it became something more. It went from awkward glances, to romantic conversation and eventually he began to inquire about the boxes. On rainy days Stefan would give me shelter, least the raindrops pierce my skull. He and Ditto would feed me, give me warm things to drink, tea, coffee, hot chocolate. Things were more organized back then, they had every thing stocked up like they were expecting the world to end. I found such joy in being around him. He always showed me his good side, never the side that knew of parasites, nor the one who had lost his mother at his own hands, just Stefan Bashkir, a kind Russian boy who'd go out of his way for me."

"In the meantime I began to work my way through the ranks of the sweethearts, after I had tricked out just about every one of their vehicles, they finally considered me good enough to race. I was overjoyed; Miguel had given me an opportunity to prove myself. The first thing I did of course was to welcome Stefan. He was reluctant at first, he couldn't understand why I would agree to such a dangerous thing, it seemed stupid to him. But I think that the look of joy and excitement I had on my face, spurred him to some along. That night wasn't what I expected it was going to be though. Even though it had months of practice before the race the thing I feared the most was the gate. I never really had trouble getting out before it let up, but I had a feeling that when it al came down t it, I was going to screw up; I was right. That night I crashed straight into the gate before I had a chance to even race. Miguel's shit on wheels exploded upon impact. My legs were horribly burned in the fire that ensued, someone heard the crash and telephoned, the lawyers were on their way and my 'loyal team' scrambled. Stefan came to save me though, he out ran the lawyers on his bike and got me to the house just in time, a few minutes longer and the nerves would have been to damaged to repair. I blacked out when we entered the house. When I woke up, Ditto told me he had to perform a full reconstructive surgery on my legs, I had new muscles, a new kneecap and new skin. He told me I'd have to learn how to walk all over again which was easier said than done. Stefan was there for me the whole way. He would hold my hand and walk me through the living room as I took baby steps for the second time in my life. Sometimes I would fall into his arms on purpose and blame my legs, just so he'd hold me, in hopes that he'd love me; he got the message. Stefan worked with me until I was able to walk through the streets again and even run. He'd take me shopping, and buy me whatever I liked, shoes, dresses, sunglasses, and anything I actually needed. At times Ditto would argue with him about the importance of our funds, and how they should go to more productive things, but Stefan always pleaded in my cause, he said I was worth it."

"One night Miguel called my cell phone and threatened me with death for leaving the gang, instead of giving him a rebuttal like I always did I just ran to Stefan's room and cried, he held me in his arms, that was the one and only time he kissed me, for me, it was his sign to hat he cared for and would always protect me. Four months went by and I lived life without consequence, the Sweethearts didn't know where I was living at and they had no leads; that was until they asked Jean-Pierre if he knew anything about where I might be. He accidentally he led them straight to me."

"Two nights later the Sweethearts came for me, they blew the door down with a bomb, and came with dogs in case they got into a brawl. Stefan hid me in his room and confronted the Sweethearts. They were bigger and they were stronger than him, but with a rod in his hand, Stefan was nigh undefeatable. It was only after Miguel knocked Stefan out that I came to his aid. I fought Miguel myself, with nothing but my bare fist. Stefan awoke halfway through our brawl and saw me drowning in a pool of my own blood, losing albeit, but I was still standing and ready to fight. Stefan snapped though. I think the thought of seeing me in so much pain put uncontrollable rage into him. He tried at Miguel again but to no avail. Seeing that he couldn't beat Miguel, Stefan offered them the Myishi Z-12 prototype. Miguel's greedy ass took the car without a second thought and I was free to go. I thought everything was going to be fine from then on, but that was when Stefan cut the string on our relationship. He never gave me his reason himself, but Ditto told me it was because if anything happened to me at Stefan's hands like what happened with his mother, Stefan would probably break. I tried many times to get Stefan back but he seemed to have isolated his feelings, not just for me but for everyone. He let me stay around though because I had no where else to go, and soon it seemed like only I remembered what we had. That was about the same time you showed up..."

Mona leaned on Cosmo, "and my life has never been better since."

Cosmo was at a loss for words, he tried hard to understand what Mona had just explained to him and what he meant to her really.

Rather than try to come up with words, Cosmo sat there in silence. He had always suspected that he wasn't Mona's first love but to have picked up on Stefan's girl now seemed strange, almost wrong.

Cosmo was still quite sure he loved her though, he had too many memories that he had shared with the dark haired Spanish girl. However it did beg the question of whether or not their relationship with one another as Cosmo had come to realize that Mona herself was the embodiment of all Stefan's work, hopes and dreams. Was he, in the process of loving Mona, destroying the little that was left of Stefan?

As another thought began to come into his mind Cosmo felt the sensation of wet lips on his own and then someone's tongue had entered his mouth and he engaged himself in a passionate kiss with Mona. A good ten second passed and then Mona pulled away from his mouth a string of saliva on her lip, leaving Cosmo desperate for more.

"You are my everything, Cosmo" she said hugging his arm with the whole of her body, "and no matter what you think, I love you and not Stefan." Cosmo was silenced, hesitant to say anything, then choosing his words carefully he said "and you Mona are the only one for me." The two left it at that and spent the next few minutes in one another's embrace.


End file.
